1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembling tool, and more particularly to a pipe disassembling tool.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, a vehicle usually uses pipes to cycle engine oil for lubricating the engine to ensure the engine being operated in a smooth condition. An oil filter is provided to filter the impurities from the used oil for preventing the elements in the engine from being damaged due to the impurities in the used oil. With reference to FIG. 6, the oil filter (40) includes a nozzle (41) longitudinally extending therefrom. A pipe (not numbered) is longitudinally connected to the nozzle (41). A coupling (43) is disposed on a connecting end of the pipe for connecting to the nozzle (41). A buckle (not shown) is mounted in the coupling (3) for engaging to the nozzle (102) and made of resilient material. The buckle engaged into an outer periphery of the nozzle (41) to prevent the pipe (2) from being reversely detached from the nozzle (41) when the coupling (43) is sleeved on the nozzle (41).
However, the assembled pipe frequently needs to be replaced when being broken. In addition, the assembled pipe needs to be detached from the nozzle (41) when the oil filter (40) needs to be replaced. The buckle must be disengaged from the outer periphery of the nozzle (41). The coupling (43) may be broken when the pipe is detached from the nozzle (41) by force before buckle be disengaged from the nozzle (41). Consequently, a pipe disassembling tool is marketed for operator to conveniently disengage the buckle from the nozzle (41).
A conventional pipe disassembling tool in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a first arm (50) and a second arm (60) each having a first end (52/62) pivotally mounted to each other by a pivot (70) and a second end having a curved protrusion (51/61) extending from the second end of each of the first arm (50) and the second arm (60). A rubber band (72) is sleeved on a middle portion of the conventional pipe disassembling tool.
When operating the conventional pipe disassembling tool, the nozzle (41) is surrounded with the two curved protrusions (51, 61). The two curved protrusions (51, 61) are inserted into the coupling (43) to push the buckle for making the buckle be disengaged from the nozzle (41) after the operator inward pressing the first arm (50) and the second arm (60). As a result, the operator can longitudinally detaching the pipe with the coupling (43) from the nozzle (41) of the oil filter (40).
However, the conventional pipe disassembling tool has several disadvantages as follow.
1. The user needs to outwardly pull the first arm (50) and the second arm (60), and resist the elasticity of the rubber band (72) for making the two curved protrusions (51, 61) surrounding the nozzle (41) with two hands. It is laborious.
2. The two first ends (52, 62) of the first arm (50) and the second arm (60) are pivoted on each other, and the two second ends of the first arm (50) and the second arm (60) respectively having a curved protrusion (51/61) extending therefrom such that the first end (52/62) and the second end of each of the two arms (50, 60) are inconveniently forced.
3. The rubber band (72) is exposed such that the rubber band (72) may be deteriorated due to operating temperature.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pipe disassembling tool.